1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device and a method for manufacturing the light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting device including a light-emitting element is manufactured in such a manner that a semiconductor circuit for driving a light-emitting element is formed over a substrate such as a glass substrate by using a semiconductor process, an insulating film (planarizing film) is formed over the semiconductor circuit, and a light-emitting element is formed over the insulating film.
In addition, there is a method for manufacturing a flexible light-emitting device, in which a separation layer is formed over a substrate such as a glass substrate, a semiconductor circuit element for driving a light-emitting element is formed over the separation layer, an insulating film (planarizing film) is formed over the semiconductor circuit element, a light-emitting element is formed over the insulating film, the semiconductor circuit element is separated from the substrate using the separation layer, and the semiconductor circuit element and the light-emitting element are transferred to a flexible substrate (Patent Document 1).
In Patent Document 1, an interlayer insulating film is formed over the light-emitting element including an anode, an organic light-emitting layer, and a cathode, and the interlayer insulating film is attached to a supporting member using an adhesive layer. Further, by using a first material layer and a second material layer each used as the separation layer, the semiconductor circuit element and the light-emitting element are separated from the substrate. The separated semiconductor circuit element and light-emitting element are attached to a film substrate using an adhesive layer.